


shine on you crazy diamond

by writingdice



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Post-Finale, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdice/pseuds/writingdice
Summary: At the end of the day they are just Stanford and Stanley. (Post Finale, Sea Hobos! Stan and Ford, just really sweet and sappy)





	shine on you crazy diamond

Waves crash and rock the boat. Waves splatter and glimmer in the light of dawn.

Stanley slowly wakes up with Ford’s arms around him. He smiles and closes his eyes again. Out at sea there’s no rush, there’s no need to pressure himself.

A few more minutes won’t hurt and they’ve got plenty of time.

* * *

Remembering back a lifetime supply of hurt and loneliness is not an easy task. Sometimes Stanley doesn’t want to remember at all, as the saying goes “Ignorance is bliss”.

But without his memories he would not be who he is, he would not be Stanley Pines.

And he can’t be someone else, he doesn’t want to, because Stanford Pines loves Stanley Pines; and his love is worth the pain.

Their love is worth it all.

* * *

They are both broken on different and yet so similar ways.

“I’m here, you’re not alone”, they say when one of them remembers something bad, something that makes them tremble and shake.

“I’m here, you’re not alone”, they repeat on each other’s skin, hoping that the words will get stuck in there like a tattoo, like a permanent feature that will never banish and will forever remind them that they are loved.

“I’m here, you’re not alone”, they mumble in sleepy voices as they kiss and hug in bed after a hard day of work on the boat.

* * *

Stanford clings to him on their sleep. He never says a thing because he understands. 

Sometimes he is afraid that he’ll wake up and not find him there too.

Stanford’s arms hug him close and never let go all night, and Stanley basks on how great it feels to finally have his brother back; to have someone who cares, someone who has always cared.

* * *

Ford likes to get up early in the morning because that way they have more time to prepare and examine data recollected at night. Stan doesn’t.

“I’ve been waking up at 5AM for the last 30 years, I’ve earned sleeping in ‘till the afternoon if I want to”, Stanley grumpily mumbles in his sleep whenever Ford tries to wake him up.

Stanford can only shake his head and roll his eyes. He looks over at his brother’s sleeping form and smiles fondly. It’s just like when they were kids and Stanley didn’t want to get up for school.

Some mornings he agrees and goes back to bed with Stan.

“Only a few more minutes”, he sofly says on his twin’s ear and smiles happily as they cuddle close again and feel the warmth of the sun on his back.

“Only a few more minutes”

* * *

They may be too old for this, he thinks one day as he sees Stanley struggle a bit to pick up a crate, complaining about his lower back and hip.

He walks towards Stan to help him but then he tries again and picks it up like it’s nothing with just a grunt and a huff as he moves it towards the storage room.

They may be too old for this, but why would that even stop them?

* * *

Stan and Ford watch the sunset together. Amazed that they really are there in that moment, doing what they dreamed of when they were kids. Amazed at their existence, at the improbability of it all.

They won. They are safe. They are together.

At the end of the day they are both at peace. 

At the end of the day they are just Stanford and Stanley.


End file.
